Jeźdźcy smoków z Pern
by Shaunee Altman
Summary: Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Czym grozi sabotowanie eliksiru? Jak to wpłynie na innych ludzi? Jak Albus sobie z tym poradzi? Życie czarodziei nigdy nie będzie już takie samo.


**_Rozdział 1: Eliksir_**

**Disclaimer:** Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do J.K. Rowling. Jeźdźcy smoków z Pern należą do Anne McCaffery. Nie naruszam praw autorskich i nie posiadam z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

**Notka od Autora:** Wow. Skąd to się wzięło? Naprawdę nie jestem pewien. Ale myślę, że mi się podoba. Czaiłem się pod tym pseudonimem, pod innym pracując nad historią (nie możesz wiedzieć, pod jakim), ale pomyślałem, że czas wykorzystać to konto do czegoś więcej niż Lista ulubionych, a gdy ta historia wpadła mi do głowy, pomyślałem, że to będzie dobre miejsce na start. Miłego czytania i wielu komentarzy. Komentarze są blokowane, więc jeżeli nie masz nic konstruktywnego do powiedzenia, odejdź. Chociaż, nie myślę żeby ta historia była godna odpowiedzi.

**Notka od tłumacza:** To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc nie oczekuję wielu pozytywnych komentarzy, aczkolwiek każdą krytykę przyjmę do wiadomości i postaram się poprawić. Od razu zaznaczam, że nie trzeba znać "Jeźdźców smoków z Pern", bo wszystko jest wyjaśnione. To chyba tyle. Miłego czytania!

**Betowała Cathastrophic.**

Albus Severus Potter pracował nad ostatnim eliksirem w szóstej klasie, skomplikowanym i bardzo zaawansowanym Eliksirem Płodności, który miał mu zapewnić najwyższą ocenę u profesora Shwinna. Mikstura była nazywana Błogosławieństwem Kobiety z powodu silnego działania. Zebrał już wszystkie składniki, w tym zamówione trzydzieści dwa jaja płodnej Jaszczurki Motylkowej i teraz pozostała mniej niż godzina do zakończenia warzenia. Wrzucił jaja po jednym, uważając by żadnego nie uszkodzić, ponieważ zniszczyłoby to eliksir. Mikstura nie zmieniła jeszcze koloru, ale po 45 minutach przybierze żółty kolor i będzie skończona.

Albus był bardzo podobny do ojca. Obaj byli asertywni oraz opiekuńczy dla przyjaciół. Nikt nie potrafił zepsuć im dnia. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ojca, Albus kochał eliksiry i starał się zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów. Jego wujek George próbował zwerbować go do rodzinnego biznesu, ale Albus chciał być samodzielny.

Usiadł, przygotowując się na piętnastominutowe oczekiwanie, kiedy to będzie musiał zamieszać w kotle i wyjął książkę do czytania. Ustawił alarm i otworzył "Dragonsdawn"* w zaznaczonym miejscu. Potem wszystko zaczęło iść źle.

Rywalizacja Gryffonów i Ślizgonów była legendarna, a pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Cord Zabini i Gerald Nott uznało Albusa za doskonały cel z racji młodego wieku. Uodpornił się jednak na ich obelgi i zwykle był w stanie rozproszyć ich zamiary, z pomocą swojego daru empatii, ale pogrążony w książce nie wyczuł zagrożenia, dopóki nie było za późno.

Zabini wyrwał książkę z rąk Albusa.

- Co my tu mamy, Potter?

Odwrócił ją, aby zapoznać się z okładką.

- "Dragonsdawn"*? Nie wyglądają jak prawdziwe smoki, nie? Malutkie rzeczy. Ten obraz nie jest nawet ruchomy! Czytasz mugolską fikcję? Czy to nie jest nawet poniżej twojego poziomu, Potter?

Albus rzucił okiem na zegar i spostrzegł, że za kilka minut będzie musiał zamieszać w kotle. Potrząsnął głową i wstał.

- Czemu to takie ważne? To dobra historia.

Podszedł do stanowiska pracy i zaczął mieszać srebrną łyżką, gdy odezwał się alarm. Zabini spojrzał na Pottera. Trudno było go dorwać odkąd na czwartym roku zaczął przyjaźnić się ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. Jak Scorpius mógł znieść taki wstyd Zabini nie wiedział, ale widocznie była jakaś historia między Potterami i Malfoyami, bo zezwolili na to. A Potter miał czelność być dobry w eliksirach! Uśmiechnął się. Mógł coś z tym zrobić. Wiedząc, że to jego jedyna szansa, rzucił książką prosto do kociołka, podczas gdy Albus skupił się na przepisie. Albus był tak samo dobrym szukającym jak jego ojciec, ale Zabini był cholernie dobrym pałkarzem, więc książka wylądowała w kociołku.

Albus miał jasną cerę, jednak gdy zobaczył tonącą powieść śmiertelnie zbladł.

- Głupcze - szepnął. Uważając na zawartość zepsutego eliksiru, zajrzał do kociołka. Książka nie rozpuściła się w napoju, jak się obawiał. Zamiast tego słowa zaczęły odrywać się od stron, linijka po linijce i rozpuszczać się w eliksirze, który przybrał barwę mętnej szarości, a potem atramentowej czerni.

- Uciekaj.

- Martwisz się.- powiedział Zabini - Czemu? Wybuchnie?

- Nie. Ponieważ mam zamiar cię zabić, jeśli się stąd teraz nie wyniesiesz.

Nie chciał powiedzieć Zabiniemu czemu ma wyjść, ale coś w wyrazie jego twarzy przekonało Ślizgona. Obaj chłopcy opuścili salę. Albus zobaczył jak jaja jaszczurek zaczynają pęcznieć.

- Karabinek!

Skrzat domowy, długoletni przyjaciel Harry'ego, który szybko przywiązał się do jego synów i córki, pojawił się w pokoju.

- Karabinek jest tutaj, Albus Potter. Co Karabinek może zrobić dla Albus Potter, sir?

- Sprowadź profesora Schwinna, panią Dyrektor oraz Hagrida. To ważne. Powiedz, że doszło do wypadku z eliksirem i potrzebuję ich pomocy.

Karabinek skinął głową i zniknął

Albus spojrzał do kotła cały czas pracując. To nie był gorący napój, więc nie mógł zatrzymać procesu poprzez zdjęcie z ognia. A naprawdę bał się, że jest za późno, aby go zatrzymać. Jaja pochłonęły tusz, zamiast eliksiru. Albus wiedział, że coś co nigdy się nie zdarzyło, dzieje się w tym kociołku. Wiedział, bo mógł to poczuć.

Albus był empatą, co znaczy, że mógł czuć i manipulować emocjami innych. Musiał nauczyć się budować mentalne tarcze wokół umysłu, aby emocje go nie przytłoczyły - dowiedział się tego od starego przyjaciela rodziny, na długo przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Musiał nauczyć się też kontroli, aby przypadkowo nie spowodować bałaganu w czyichś umysłach lub nie manipulować ludźmi. Teraz czuł, że w pęczniejących jajach rodzą się uczucia. Działo się tam coś magicznego, coś co oddziaływało na jego dar.

Jaja wkrótce stały się za duże, by zmieścić się w kotle. Albus nie był pewien, jak jego dar zareaguje na uszkodzenie jaja, więc zastanowił się szybko jak je uratować. Wyjął różdżkę i zaczął lewitować je z kotła na poduszki, w które zmienił biurko. Gdy profesorowie weszli, wszystkie trzydzieści dwa jaja były bezpiecznie ulokowane na poduszkach.

Profesor McGonagall, która weszła do laboratorium jako pierwsza, krzyknęła na ich widok.

- Dobry Boże! Co się tu wydarzyło, panie Potter?

Albus spojrzał na nią z podium na którym siedział i spojrzał na rozwijające się jaja.

- Pracowałem nad końcowym eliksirem Błogosławieństwo Kobiety, gdy weszła tu para wrogich mi uczniów. Eliksir był w końcowej fazie, były w nim jaja Jaszczurki Motylkowej i zbliżał się czas pierwszego mieszania. Szydzili z mojej książki, którą przyniosłem dla zabicia czasu, bo jest mugolska. Starałem się ich zignorować, ale był to czas mieszania. Patrzyłem na przepis by wszystko sprawdzić i gdy moja uwaga była rozproszona, wrzucili książkę do kotła.

- Widzę. I to był wynik?

- Tak pani profesor. Nie jestem pewien co zrobić. Jeśli to, co podejrzewam o tych jajach jest prawdą nie chcę ich zabić, ale… - westchnął, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak dobrać słowa.

- Jakie ma pan podejrzenia, panie Potter?- spytał profesor Schwinn.

- Widziałem słowa wsiąkające w jaja, nie eliksir. I przeczytałem tę książkę jakieś dwadzieścia razy. Jaja mają empatyczną sygnaturę. Nie sądzę abyśmy mieli do czynienia z postaciami z książki, raczej z gatunkiem. Jestem prawie pewien.

- Co to za gatunek? - Hagrid zadał następne oczywiste pytanie.

- Smok Perneński.

- Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem- odparł Hagrid. Albus uśmiechnął się, wiedząc jak Hagrid kochał smoki. To był jeden z powodów, dla których chciał by pół-olbrzym uczestniczył w spotkaniu.

- To dlatego, że wymyślił je mugolski autor. One nie są rzeczywiste. A przynajmniej nie były do tej pory.

Profesor Schwinn skinął lekko.

- Wierzysz, że smoki z książki wylęgną się z tych jaj?- Albus potwierdził. - Wiesz, że hodowla smoków jest nielegalna?

- Tak. Dlatego wysłałem Karabinka gdy tylko zorientowałem się co się stało. Ministerstwo będzie próbowało zniszczyć te jaja lub wysłać je do rezerwatu. Ale jeżeli są dokładnie takie jak w książce, a nie widzę powodu dla którego nie miałoby tak nie być, to wszystko co zrobią zniszczy trzydzieścioro dwoje dzieci czujących smoków. Te smoki nie są jak nasze, naturalne. W powieści zostały zaprojektowane ze znacznie mniejszych i mniej inteligentnych stworzeń by pomóc w walce z bezmyślnym wrogiem znanym jako Nici. Zostały stworzone dla ludzi. Człowiek zajął miejsce matki, karmił młode, kąpał, nacierał suchą skórę olejkiem. Ludzie, którzy podejmują się tego zadania są do końca życia związani z jednym smokiem. Nigdy nie chcą ponownie odczuć smoczej miłości i przyjaźni w ich umysłach.

- W ich umysłach?

- Tak. To empatyczna i telepatyczna więź.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała do kotła w którym miał miejsce wypadek.

- Książka nadal tam jest.

Albus wziął srebrne szczypce na długiej rączce i założył rękawice ze smoczej skóry przed sięgnięciem do kotła, skąd wyjął pozostałości "Dragonsdawn". Okładka była nienaruszona, ale wszystkie strony były puste, a papier rozmoczony. McGonagall spojrzała na obraz z przodu.

- To są oryginalne stworzenia?

- Tak

- Czy masz obraz jak te smoki będą wyglądac?

- Tak, mam. Ale z sobą mam tylko tą. Reszta jest w moim kufrze.

- Jak będą wielkie?- Hagrid był podekscytowany. Albus uśmiechnął się

- Nie będą bardzo duże, naprawdę, nie w porównaniu do naturalnych smoków. To jest pierwsze pokolenie, więc będą tylko trochę większe niż dorosłe konie.

- Och, co mamy z nimi zrobić? Gdzie na Ziemi znajdziemy miejsce na założenie Weyru?

Ten właśnie moment wybrali sobie James i Lily by wpaść do pokoju. Widząc jaja zajmujące środek pomieszczenia, James zaczął się śmiać. Lily była bardziej uprzejma i jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

- Zawsze mi mówiłeś, że gdzie jest smok, tam jest Weyr. Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz, bracie.

Albus spojrzał na rodzeństwo.

- Myślę, że napiszę do mamy i taty zanim wasza dwójka zrobi to za mnie. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co chcecie im napisać.

McGonagall z powrotem przejęła kontrolę nad rozmową.

- Kto wrzucił książkę do pańskiego eliksiru, panie Potter?

Albus skrzywił się.

- Nie sądzę, aby chcieli to zrobić. Oni po prostu próbowali...

- Zniszczyć pański eliksir?

Albus spojrzał w dół. Nie chciał wpędzić tych dwóch idiotów w kłopoty. On po prostu potrzebuje pomocy w radzeniu sobie z następstwami.

- Chcę wiedzieć, kto to był Albusie. Muszą zostać uświadomieni, jak poważne to było. Zamiast stworzyć, mogli zabrać życie.

- Cord Zabini wrzucił książkę. Gerald Nott tylko patrzył i się śmiał.

- Dobrze. Teraz, w jaki sposób zadbamy o jaja i jak je bezpiecznie przetransportujemy z lochów?

* Odmawiam używania nazwy "Narodziny smoków" jako tytułu.


End file.
